Lightning Sorrow
by WolfAngel75
Summary: Katerina is sent off to Bon Temps with only the clothes on her back, and her sarcastic wit. By chance, she meets the alluringly sexy Mr. Northman. But even his captivating charm can't stop him from infuriating Kat. Little does he know, this Kat has claws.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry."

The words seemed to echo around in the house, like a stuck record player. Like a parrot that annoyed it's master by saying the same thing over and over and over. Everybody always repeated the same words, no amount of genuineness laced with the way they said them.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

The air was depressing, dull, the weather seemed too ironic. Rain was pelting against the edge of the porch and the now wet dewy grass, where it wasn't sheltered. Strange that it was raining in sunny, sunny California.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

It seemed to never end, the same words. Over and over. Stuck in the same circle as every five minutes another new person approached the same man. He was dressed in a dark suit, all black. His brown hair was messy, in the handsome sense and the lack of sleep sense. There were heavy bags underneath his green eyes, his blazer was undone, draped over his arm and folded. His collar was flicked up a little, the ends of his sleeves rolled up and wrinkled.

He blew out smoke from his mouth once he took away the cigarette, my shoes dragged across the wooden floor as I swung them back and forth. I watched him, the sad and dead look in my uncle's eyes.

He had lost his brother, his best mate. I had lost my father, the man that taught me everything. The man that looked after me after my mother had left, he was my idol. Also my best friend.

And now he was gone.

I stared at the smoke at it wavered in the air, the devil's little minion danced in the air, celebrating the fact that he gained another soul. My father had died by an animal attack. I got a shock when I found his body, I remembered the way his eyes seemed lifeless, before he died he gurgled a word I couldn't understand then he was dead.

I was fed up by the same words being repeated over and over, these people. These people, I didn't even know them. Total strangers and my fathers work colleges, most of them didn't have the genuine 'sorry' that close family members gave us. They had lost somebody, but to the strangers this was just another depressing Monday and they had to force a smile onto their lips and fake a genuine 'sorry for your loss' for my uncle and I.

Most people gossiped, they didn't think I could hear them, they didn't think that I knew they only came for the gossip scope. Aunt Ruth only came to hear what had happened and spread the news in the little town.

I didn't want to live here, in California out by the woods. I wanted to go back to England, where I was originally born. Where I had grown up with my dad. Not in this little town in the woods where my father had been attacked so viciously.

"Kit,"

The voice was familiar, masculine. It made me look up out of curiosity, if it was anybody else I would have stayed quiet, made the person trying to talk to me think I was either rude or deaf. So that it would get them to leave me alone.

But then I saw Seth, a blonde haired guy my age. He was just some boy that worked in the local library. I had an acquaintanceship with him, just some random small talk every time I went in and rented out a good book. I was a little bit of a book worm, dad had always got me interested in books and writing. He had got me a sketch pad too, since I loved drawing and writing.

"Oh, hey Seth." I greeted as he sat down next to me on the , his father and my father were actually good friends. I didn't know him until we met in the library, then I learned his last name and asked if he knew Mr. Watson, who was my fathers friend. He said he was his son and we kicked off with more small talk from there.

"How are you?" He asked, his dark hazel eyes locking with me, concern written on his handsome features.

"Ah, the ever popular question." I snorted, shaking my head as I leaned back in the loveseat, leaning my arm on the arm on the sofa as I dipped my head a little. My side fringe falling into the right side of my face.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Seth," I shrugged, cutting him off. He didn't look so believing, so I sighed and sent him an annoyed look. "Listen, I'm fine. Completely and utterly fine. If I get asked that question anymore I'm going to go barking mental."

"I thought that maybe you just need to talk about it." He shrugged, giving me a pointed look, I rolled my eyes, swatting my hand.

"That's what therapy is for, one minute your all sane and fine and then Bob's your Uncle you cry your little old heart out while sobbing your life story," I explained. "Frankly I'm more cheesed off then upset."

"Stop using your old British sayings Kit, my head hurts." I snorted at Seth, he pouted playfully and then winked behind me. I glared at the giggling group of girls that looked at Seth, yes he was handsome, but they didn't need to boost his ego.

"Put a sock in it," I swatted my hands in dismissal, they glared at me. "Hey, this is my fathers funereal alright? This isn't a mansion where sorority girls can party and flirt with the guests with their knockers out. Pay some respect or just leave."

They scoffed, staying where they were. "Off your bike! Go on! Clear off!"

"Stop with the sayings Kitty." Seth muttered, ducking his head when people stared at us. But I wasn't bothered, this was my fathers funeral. He will have respect whether people liked it or not. I would run around the world for my old man.

"Your just jealous because I'm British and I can get away with it," I winked at him, ignoring the appalled looks. If I wanted to grieve, I will freaking grieve my way. These people didn't even know my father. If I knew him, he would be rolling around in his grave and pissing himself laughing. I knew him. He would want me to be myself, even at his depressing funereal.

I smiled faintly, he would say '_That's my girl_' and ruffle my hair. As cheesy and cliche as it sounded, it was true. And I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world.

That was how I would remember him.

Along with the guilt.

Ah yes, the way we parted on before he died was...not nice. I hated myself for not saying I loved him before I stormed off, leaving the house with him alone. A lot of people said there wasn't anything I could have done.

I didn't believe him.

Fate has a dark, cruel sense of humour. It's just...

Well you never know when you get to say goodbye for real, it's mostly never. You never know if when you say goodbye you're saying goodbye forever. That you'll never see them again. It isn't fair, that I couldn't have my moment with my old man. He was... fantastic. I would never change the way he was.

But I never got to tell him I loved him.

We didn't part on good terms, I said I hated him. That's exactly what you want to hear from your daughter just before they die isn't it? I was a disappointment, I was always a disappointment. I lived to merely disappoint and annoy those around me.

They left anyway, irritated and confused by the British old sayings that kept coming out of my mouth. Seth pulled me down when I stood up angrily because one of the sluts had said I didn't even care that my old man was in a grave.

"A'least I'm not a useless knob and a slut!" I called after her, she sent me a look to say 'you bitch!' before throwing her nose in the air and leaving. Seth pulled me down again and I collapsed next to him.

"Happy now?"

"Chuffed as nuts mate," I smirked at him, he groaned.

"Please stop."

"Fine," I sighed, then looked at my locket and opened it, I showed Seth, seeing his look of sympathy. I smiled sadly at him, then looked at the picture, where I was grinning and my dad was kissing my head from beside me, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I remembered this like yesterday. "This was my fourteenth birthday."

Seth put his hand on my knee, giving it a light reassuring squeeze. A little touchy-feely but I thought of him like a brother, like he thought me a sister. We were closer than acquaintances I supposed. I sighed and smiled at him, forcing the corners of my mouth to turn up. "Why did he die Seth? He was the greatest bloke I knew."

"My father misses him too," he gestured towards the said man, who was talking to my uncle. They looked sad as they had a little chat, I assumed it was about my dad.

This wasn't right. My father shouldn't have left, he shouldn't have gotten attacked. If I haven't had left, then maybe I could have done something. I could have locked the doors like I did every night, I could have called animal control. I could have used his secret shotgun that we used for self-defence.

It wasn't fair.

"I'll be right back." I sighed, standing up and tucking the locket away between my breasts in my black dress, nobody will look there. I didn't want anybody to see the locket because there might be some kind of will that will say that my uncle would get it instead of me. It was selfish, yes. But it was also mine. Rightfully mine.

I was a tad possessive with my stuff, in fact I never grew out of that.

Even though nobody could find the will.

He had written one when I was born, he told me. Mum left when I was fourteen, when I needed her most since I was going through the 'difficult teenage time' and it was too awkward with dad. So he gave everything that he was going to give to her to me.

"Hey, apparently Katerina's dad fucked a fang-banger and then that vampire came later that night and bit his head off." My head snapped towards the group of girls I had told to leave earlier, they just stood outside of the house, giggling and gossiping still. "Serves him right for fucking a fang-banger."

I scowled.

"Oh hell to the no," I muttered, then shoved my bag on a random man, he looked startled and his hands fumbled with my purse. I growled: "Hold my shit." Before storming off towards them.

They saw me and rolled their eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at them. "I said clear off."

"I'm sorry," one of the girls squinted their eyes at me, saying her words very slowly and loudly. "We don't understand you, we don't speak retard!"

They all giggled. I put on a huge sarcastic smile on my face. That was obviously a sharp jab towards my accent. Which was English. "Oh sorry, do you understand this?" I held up my middle finger calmly, smiling, I swear my dimple on my cheek was showing. "Or maybe your fathers shagged you so hard against the wall this morning that you don't remember how to speak the retarded language called _English_. You understand _English_ don't you?"

"Bitch!" She tried to lunge forward but I pushed her away, glaring.

"No," I said sternly, then raised my voice, it got higher and higher along with my temper. "I understand the fact that you can't comprehend the English language or very big words because your an idiotic slut and you haven't gotten the proper education. But you do _NOT_ come **_here to my father's funeral! And then disrespect_ _HIS NAME_!"**

Take that bitch.

By the end of shouting, my throat was sore, but I didn't care, she dare came to my home and bad mouthed my father. I cleared my throat, seeing her glowering at me with tears in her eyes.

Serves her right.

"Come on Cara," one of the girls whispered, grabbing her arm. "This place is boring and depressing anyway."

"We shouldn't even be talking about fang-bangers," another girl muttered.

"Your daddies will punish you nice and hard I'm sure." I sneered, they all glared at me and one even slapped me. _Hard_. Ow. They all huffed and turned swiftly on their heel. I picked up a glass of wine and chucked it over the one who slapped me. Right on the head.

She screamed and I laughed at her, so did everybody else beside the girls behind her. "You will pay for this!"

"Like karma will come back to haunt you for bumping uglies with your old man," I stated. "Do you regret playing a part against the law yet? Your father's will go to jail for incest and paedophilia."

She screamed again and they all stormed off then I saw uncle Marcus glare at me with a disapproving glare, indicating that I was in trouble. A lot of it.

Bollocks.

* * *

><p>"Do you have <em>any<em> idea how much you embarrassed the family tonight?"

Yup, he was pissed.

And not just the drunk way.

"Look, Marcus, they were bad mouthing dad," his expression softened a little, but he didn't change the angry aura. "Wouldn't have you done the same thing?"

"I would have been mature about it." He stood up straight, putting his hands behind his lower back. He stared at me sternly and I shrunk under his icy gaze. His eyes were always so sharp and grey, piercing, intense. "You will apologize or you will move to your grandmother's house in Louisiana, Bon temps."

"What?" I shrieked, standing up. "No!"

"No buts!" He barked, I flinched but refused to stand down. "You will be cut off from the money and all the things that your father has given you will go to me. You must apologize or all this will happen!"

"You can't do that!" This was one of the reasons me and adults didn't mix, especially Marcus and I. We got on sometimes, but half the other times it was the world wars again. He was the last of my family that I actually cared about a little, but a pain in the arse. "Dad gave that stuff to me! It was in his will!"

"A few bribes and I could change that," I was hurt, I felt betrayed as Marcus sent his smug eyes at me. I didn't care about him anymore. I didn't care that he was the only close family left. He was an arsehole. "Now go over to the Smitton's and apologize. Or all the money and your father belonging's will be in the family safe and you can go to Louisiana."

Pride... pride... pride... remember Kat, you don't need it...

Sod it.

"You didn't hear what they said-"

He cut me off to my annoyance. Ah, nobody ever listened to poor Katerina. "Katherine-" I winced at that, I changed my name to _Katerina_ and yet they still call me that. "-Your ego isn't more important than this family's reputation."

"Dad would disagree," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting back down.

"My brother, your father, was a fool." He shook his head. "He cared more for his family than teaching you discipline. If it were up to me, I'd give you your share of the money in your inheritance and ship you off to your grandma's so we don't have to deal with this little burden."

_That_ hurt.

Ow.

My heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped, shooting up to my feet again. "You weren't like this before dad died! You didn't care about money or the family reputation! In fact you hated grandad and his political bullshit!"

"I see you inherited your father's poor tongue," he sneered down at me, I glared.

"I don't care about the money!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in exasperation and to stress my point. Yeah, take that douche bag. Face the wrath of my waving arms! "I only care about dad's things!"

"That's it!" He shouted, towering over me with a stern glare on his face. "You're going to Louisiana with your grandmother! No buts! Now go pack! You can leave first thing in the morning!"

"But I didn't-"

"Go!" His eyes blazed, I glared at him, trying to get a word in still.

"She said-"

"I don't care what she said!" He cut me off again, I growled.

"But-"

"No-"

"I-"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter what she sa-"

"Let me tal-"

"Shut up you little brat!" He roared, slapping me. I fell back on the floor then looked up at him, shocked as I held my cheek, tears started to form in my eyes. His expression turned to shock and surprise by what he had done. His eyes were filling with regret but I had already ran out the room.

Tears fell down my cheeks and I slammed my bedroom door behind me, I took out my locket and sobbed my heart out as I stared at the picture of my father with blurry eyes.

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

Then I packed, making sure to hide the locket very carefully. It was the only thing I had of him. The only thing left that I had of dad. Marcus couldn't know or he'll take it away.

I looked in the mirror, noticing a dark bruise already forming on my cheek. I moved my wavy hair in the way. It was a dip dyed, the top dark blonde while the bottom was lighter and I also had golden highlights. Tears were in my sad eyes, they didn't have that spark anymore.

Once I packed my bags I fell asleep on the bed, feeling my heart throb.

Dad...


	2. Chapter 2

"Katerina, about time you got here."

I sighed at the posh and snobby voice, a scowl on my lips as I stepped out of the car, I threw her a big sarcastic smile. "Good to see you too old hag."

"Hm, charming," she returned my sarcastic smile, waving her hand in dismissal to the driver, Kale, he walked in with my bags. She then took the time to look at my clothes and wore a look of utter revulsion. "You could have worn something that doesn't look like a homeless person puked on you."

"You know," I began with a fake cheerful façade. "I really missed you Judith. Really. Your sweet charm is... _endearing_."

Blurgh.

She was a hag from hell.

"Hm," she hummed in acknowledgement as she carried on looking at my clothes. I mean, really? Not even a hint of subtlety? Way to go old hag, just make my ego deflate even more.

What I was wearing was comfortable, I wore what I wanted, I didn't give a shit who said I looked like a druggie rockstar. Maybe that was the look I was going for? People needed to learn to shut their fucking gobs.

Although, I admit, I did stick out like a sore thumb in this huge place. With my dirty white converse's, my ripped light blue jeans, red tank top and black leather jacket and ears pierced. My dad was the one who made me get it done, fun bloke he was. My mum wasn't happy, nor anybody else in our family, including snobby old Marcus.

Ah, Marcus, the snobby douche. He used to be dad's best friend, he was my old man's brother for god sake's. He acted all heart broken and depressed at the funeral, but now that dad died and he had inherited all the money, it's driven him power and money hungry.

I didn't even give a shit about the money, I mean, honestly? I really didn't care. I just wanted dad back, I wanted his stuff. But nooo, uncle Marcus had to send me off here to this snobbish hell.

I was saddened and I felt betrayed at the thought of my uncle who was now a snobbish arsehole, a man who didn't give a shit about anybody except himself and the family reputation. We weren't even that powerful, we were just in this crap magazine and my dad used to be in a little band with very small gigs.

The Blake family.

All full of love and fluffy damned rabits.

We're all over the blimmin' rainbow.

"Joesph," Judith called once we walked inside the house-mansion-estate, for fucks sake it was huge! How big do you need your house? I'd come here for a holiday but seriously? Living here in a huge estate has got to be lonely and a pain in the arse to clean.

It was just bloody ridiculous.

Who needed a home this..._gigantic_?

It just showed how fucking snobbish my grandmother was. She loved to brag.

"Yes M'am?" An old looking man walked over to us, Judith sneered at him, nose up, looking...

Well.

Exactly what she was: An old evil hag from hell.

"Please escort my granddaughter-" insert rude glare towards me here. Yay, _fun_. I feel so damned loved. "-To her room."

"Yes M'am," Joseph bowed and I stared at him in disbelief. A bit much wasn't it?

"What is this? The middle ages?" I said with a risen eye brow, following 'Joseph' towards my new room. Now don't get me wrong, I did enjoy a bit of luxury here and there, but this was just laughable.

"Miss Blake prefers class to being modern these days," Joseph smiled at me with sympathy, huh, maybe I could be friends with this old geezer. Ya know, like Bruce Wayne and Alfred. Except I was a teenage girl from England with issues and he was a kind butler from hell.

Fun match.

Imagen the mayhem we could cause.

"This," I gestured wildly around us, wearing a look which said 'seriously? Seriously dude?' as I looked down the huge corridors and saw paintings and vintage artifacts. "_This_ isn't classy. It's just-it screams stupid, snobby and '_I'm rich! Eat that bitches!'_."

"Well she is the snobby hag from hell."

...

I love this guy!

The posh accent only _adds_ to how awesome this dude is!

"This," I stopped walking ad put my hand on his shoulder, he struggled with the bags and I ignored the struggle as I continued with my trade-mark huge cheeky grin. "Is the start of a brilliant friendship. I'm Pinky and you're the Brain. I'm Spike and you're Angel. Together we shall rule the world mate."

"May I remind you that we have to get your bags to your room." He raised his eye brows pointedly.

"Right," I nodded, smirking. I took some of my bags from Joseph. "Lead the way ol' wise Jedi Master."

He sent me an amused look before doing just that.

Although, when he opened the door, it was safe to say my jaw hit the ground and my eyes bigged out of my head.

_Seriously_?

"I advise that you close your mouth before you catch flies," his blue eyes sparkled with amusement, I dropped my bags and cleared my throat as I proceeded to shut my stupid gob.

If I wasn't out of place before, I was now.

This room was just... so...it looked like something Paris Hilton owned... heck it probably did belong to Paris Hilton.

If I came across a wardrobe with a house for little chihuahuas with little stupid clothes on, I was most definitely going to faint.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I said when I saw the _pink_ silk curtains, pink bed, pink rug on the floor, pink, pink, pink! "This room _needs_ a make-over."

"What would you like?"

"Um, a flame-thrower, a shredder, a hand grenade, and pretty much a nucular _bomb_," I listed off my fingers as I looked around the _pink_ room. Urgh. It wasn't that I didn't like the colour pink, but this was just stupid and... well, _too bloody_ _pink_. "I basically just want this room _gone_. I never want to lay my poor eyes on it again. _Or_ the colour pink."

"I apologise M'am, but Miss Blake insists that you have this room and she won't let you have any others."

...

"Okay, first of all, don't call me M'am. Makes me feel old," I said, turning around to face him. "And second of all... just, _what_?"

"I apologise again," he looked and sounded genuine.

"Well then," I dropped the bags on my bed, then looked around and grimaced before I grinned. "I just have to fix this room myself then don't I?"

"What did you have in mind?" His eyes twinkled.

I smirked mischievously.

I may be in pink hell.

But I was at least going to have one thing that was _mine_.

Time to mark my territory...

Urgh, that just sounded... _wrong_.

Lamest one-liner of the century.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, how do people do this?"<p>

I was exhausted, so was Joseph, he eventually told me that he had other duties to attend to so I was left me on my own. Ha... I was so used to being alone right now.

Alone...

That definitely wasn't a foreign word.

I had tried painting the whole room, but fate just wasn't letting me. I wasn't wonderwoman, I didn't have super strength or super speed. I thought that I could do this, I thought I could just at least paint the whole room. I believed in myself and all that crap.

But this was reality. Not fiction. Or some Disney crap.

Painting rooms took days, not one day, it didn't matter if you took no breaks (lunch or toilet) and had strong will power. The point was, I was only human. And that was the big lesson I had learned while trying to accomplish painting this whole room.

It was a _big_ room.

My stomach growled, knocking me out of my deep depressed thoughts. I groaned in annoyance, wasn't being tired enough? Did life really have to throw it in my face that I hadn't eaten all day and I was going to have to swallow my pride to ask for some food?

I was so jealous of my old man right now, I bet he was partying with Elvis Presley and Micheal Jackson. And I bet while he was watching over me he was having tea with Leonardo Da Vinci.

Lucky bloody bastard.

It was a little far fetched, but I liked to believe that he was watching over me. That he was grinning down at me and holding up his bottle of rum as if to say 'cheers love' and then gulping it down.

If there was a heaven, I just _know_ that he was still partying. He taught me to never behave as somebody you weren't. Because people were going to hate or like you for being somebody you weren't. If people liked you, party till the sun goes down and keep on partying, if they hated you, fuck 'em. You didn't need them ruining your happiness.

I snorted at the memory of him doing that and felt a lump in my throat, I closed my eyes and sighed weakly, hanging my head in my hands and leaned against the wall.

I needed more furniture.

I had kinda... destroyed all of it.

Judith was gonna be pissed.

And I don't think she'll be the drunk kind of pissed.

I bet my hair was puffed out around my head like a lion's mane, I felt something wet on my cheek and forehead and I guessed it was paint. I felt my stomach growl and it ached for food. I groaned, knowing I had to shove something in there before I feel dizzy or sick. I was beginning to feel the side effects of not eating all day.

I stripped and went in the shower in my bathroom, noticing how the walls also needed doing, god I couldn't do this, I needed help. Physically or mentally, I was exhausted and all my subdued grief and suppressed memories with my old man was coming back to me.

_Flashback~~_

_"Jesus Christ, seriously? You want me to climb _that_?" I pointed up at the very tall rock wall, where other people were climbing with harnesses wrapped around their body. I pursed my lips and grinned. "Okay!"_

_"Knew you'd say that," he grinned, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth as he watched me struggle to get the harness on. I sent him a pout when I couldn't get it on properly, my hands awkwardly fumbled with the straps and everything, since I wasn't used to it and I was too excited. He gave me a hand then did his own harness._

_"Put your foot on that one-"_

_"I know! I know!" I cut him off, grinning in my excitement. He rolled his eyes and climbed up the wall alone with me. I gripped the rock where it was dented in and pulled myself up._

_"Want to race?" I heard my old man ask me and looked at him, grinning widely._

_"Thought you'd never ask!" _

_End Flashback~~_

"No, you're not going to do this Katerina," I muttered, clenching my fists and closing my eyes, I clenched my jaw, trying to ignore the lump in my throat and my heart aching. "Don't be such a cry baby you pathetic little-" I stopped talking when I heard my own voice break, tightly shutting my eyes.

The hot water sprayed on my back and I took a deep shaky breath, leaning my arms forward against the cold tiled wall and leaning my head against my arms, an empty sob escaping me.

I looked up and washed my hair, my body, then came out and turned the shower off, I wrapped the towel around my body then looked in the mirror. My hand reached up and wiped the fog off the mirror.

Watery lapis lazuli eyes stared back at me, my bottom lip was trembling, I realized. I bit into the lip to stop it, but my hands were shaking, my body shivering. I had my dad's eyes, an exact replica. It just killed me to look myself in the eye. A constant reminder my father died, a constant reminder of the last words I said to him.

I averted my eyes from the mirror and walked out the bathroom, got changed and went down for dinner, suppressing my heartbroken emotions once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter than the first, but hey, gonna put the next bit in the next chapter, we will see Mr. smexxy soon ^_^<strong>

**Read DreamsForTheDead's stories. I command you! DreamsForTheDead helped me with the summary btw, a brill person. ^_^**

**XOXO**

**~Elle**


	3. Chapter 3

"I really hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Aren't we just a loving family?

Just the family of angels.

Ya know, big fluffy clouds, golden cookies and Joseph Morgan as my husband.

All that jazz.

Basically, when I woke up, I didn't expect to find myself in another room. With a long blue dress that matched my eyes, it flowed at my feet and had a V-neckline. It just screamed '_over the top spolied bitch!_' to everybody around me.

I hated it.

And I hated how beautiful it was.

And I hated how I loved it.

I hated that Judith had made a maid dress me when I was asleep (I was a heavy sleeper) I mean, hello? Does the woman know that meaning of _privacy_? A retard would know! Even the slut fangbangers girls from the funereal would know the meaning of freaking privacy!

Yeah, so... anyway...

I was pissed, I had stormed right out of my room, dragging the stupid dress with me and lifting it up as I charged through the corridors and went into the hallway. I tripped up every now and then, the dress was too long, what did they think it was my fucking wedding day?

But when I had gotten to the hall, my grandmother was smirking at me in the distance and I had to put up with all the curious stares of the guests in the great hall. I had practically glowered at Judith, and she was smirking the fucking cow.

I made my way over to her, not so gracefully mind you, and now here we are. I realized that some of the guests here were _vampires_. I had nothing against them or anything, ya know equal rights and all that shit, but _VAMPIRES_?

Was this freaking woman insane?

And I was SLEEPING!

Equal rights or not, vampires will be vampires and all they know is sucking the life out of people! Preferably humans!

And I was SLEEPING!

In a DRESS!

A vampire was bound to come in and bite me!

...But they surprising didn't.

I didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved. I think both. I mean, wasn't I attractive enough? Was I not tempting? I wasn't completely ugly was I?

I was a little concerned for my sanity when those thoughts crossed my mind.

"Katerina, mingle." Judith hissed to me, I rolled my eyes.

"Mingle my arse old hag," she scoffed and walked off, I heard her muttering about how I had no manners and rolled my eyes again, glowering at her head as I tried to burn holes. "You're the one with no manners, I was trying to sleep you old hag."

I heard a gasp from my right and spared the appalled woman a glance, I scoffed. "Oh get lost!" She turned her nose up at me and I gave her a little shooing motion. "Snobby old cow."

"You should teach your granddaughter some manners," the old woman said to Judith, I smirked and gave her a little mocking wave and she gasped again as if insulted. Judith glared at me in disapproval and I winked at her before walking off to the bar.

"Urgh," I said to the bartender. "These fancy parties are _such_ a drag. Gimmie cranberry and rum please mate. I fancy something sweet."

"How old are you?" The bar tender asked, eyes narrowing in a suspecting way, I scoffed, glaring at him with scary (or at least I _hoped_ they were scary) intimidating, cold eyes.

"It's such a sad world when one cannot have a drink these days!" I said, outraged. "I'm seventeen years old I'll have you know, in England you can bloody well drink when you're five years old! Granted that's in your own home and you have to have permission from your parents, but hello? I _am_ in my own home! My old man is dead and my mum doesn't give a crap about me! And she's all the way in ENGLAND!"

"You can have a cranberry?"

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly, grumbling and crossing my arms over my chest. A pale guy that looked my age suddenly came over and ordered a scotch and the bar tender got it without even asking his age. My jaw dropped. "_Um, helloo_? Why aren't you asking this bloke's age?"

"Vampire," the bartender said simply with a shrug of his shoulders, I glanced at the guy with raised eye brows and grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest again and pouting.

"Better luck next time love," he winked at me and went off with his scotch, I gaped after him.

"Seriously?" My tone was flat, dry as I stared at the bar tender. I squinted my eyes at his name tag: Bob. "_Bob_? What the hell kind of name is that for a bar tender?"

"Do you want a cranberry or not?"

"Pfft, I'll go to a bloody pub," I waved my hand in dismissal and started to walk towards the exit when I remembered I didn't have any money. Ah shit. I turned around, a scowl on my face. "Gimmie a cranberry."

He wore a smug smirk as he handed over the cranberry, I snatched it from him and sipped it, my glower vanished for a minute before I put it back up and scowled at him. I considered saying thank you but I just turned on my heel and walked away. Dammit that cranberry was delightful.

No need to tell him that.

I glared at my feet, I was wearing heels and stumbling everywhere, it was a pain in the arse. I looked up at the stairs and shrugged, I quickly took off my heels, ignoring the disgusted looks directed at me, I simply flipped up my middle finger and smirked at the gasps slightly. I quickly went to my room and changed into my dirty converse's, my jeans and my long baggy Billy Idol top.

When I came to the stairs that lead to the great big hall, I saw most of the guests look at me and felt even more uncomfortable than I was when I was wearing the dress. I ignored them the best I could, I was comfortable in these clothes.

I then remembered one time, my father and I dressed in our casual clothes when his father threw a type of fancy party, we both gained disgusted and disapproving glances, especially from grandad.

This reminded me of that time.

Except I wasn't doing it with him this time.

And that thought saddened me.

I shook it off and smirked when I remembered eight words he once said to me:

_Who gave a simple fuck what they thought?_

And I was all too happy to do my old man proud.

I was going to do whatever it took to make up for what I said.

In his memory and honour, I will do this for him. I will do everything for him.

"Katerina!" Judith hissed from the bottom of the stairs, I rose an eye brow at her. "What do you think you're doing? Go back up stairs and change!"

"Sorry old hag, you can't control me." I walked pass her, she grabbed my arm and I yanked it from her. I hissed a reply right back at her, sneering. "You don't have a hold over me Judith. Your authority and power only goes so far."

"Go back up stairs and change this instant," she hissed. "Or I will make sure Marcus will burn your inheritance."

"I do not care for money!" I yelled, to cheesed off to care we've gained stares. "That's all this family cares about, but let me tell you. Alexander Blake was a great man who taught me money isn't everything. And you will regret not giving me what's rightfully mine. His stuff belongs to me. Fuck the money but he wrote a will that tells everybody that everybody he owned, including his stop-watch, is _mine_."

So...

I was a little possesive. But all that stuff _was_ mine. It rightfully belonged to me.

"You mean this will?" She gestured for her other butler, Glen, to come over. My eyes widened when she took the piece of paper from him before I could. She held it up, stepping back. "This will can easily be destroyed. Paper can be burned dear Katerina."

...

Don'treactdon'treactdon'treact!

Pride...

Goddamn pride...

Goddamn blackmail!

DAMMIT!

"You will give that to me," I said coldly, my hands shaking angrily.

"He was my son," she said smugly. "I can rightfully take what's _mine_."

"But he was my father," I snarled, pointing a threatening finger in her direction. "We had a bond that you wouldn't understand. He was the only person I could trust in this family, and for good reason! You're just a stupid old hag who's hungry for power."

She slapped me.

_Hard_.

"You will listen to me and listen to me good young lady," she hissed at me, shoving my father's will in Glen's direction and he skipped off with it. Not literally obviously, that would be... weird. "You will charge right up stairs this instant and change back into your gown that I had generously bought for you, or that will that claims that your father's things go to you will be burned in the fireplace."

...

What did I tell you? _Lovely_ family wasn't it?

I clenched my eyes, don't let her win...pride... don't let her burn it... pride...

Shit.

My hands shook and I was pretty sure it looked like I was having a spaz attack. I wanted to disobey her, I wanted to slap her back, I wanted to throw a sarcastic comment back in her wrinkly old ugly face.

I wanted to do _something_.

I turned on my heel, walking silently to my room.

I was in agony.

My pride.

My poor, poor pride.

I'm sorry dad, but I can't let her burn that will.

Or I'll lose your stuff forever.

And I'm already living with enough guilt, I can't stand the guilt I have already.

When I finally got back into my dress and (shudder) heels I went back down stairs, sitting by the bar the whole night and drowning my sorrows with cranberry juice.

"She's a fucking old hag from hell," I hiccuped, whoops, drank my drink too fast. I looked up at the bar tender, who was not amused in the slightest by having to baby sit me. Well, he didn't have to, I'm just forcing him to be my company. "My pride hurts..."

"Well if you wasn't so rude..."

"You haven't got any idea how much I hate my family," I cut him off, continuing on my depressive rambling. "That will is the only hold they have on me, if I had that in my hands, then I'd be out of here faster than you could say bazinga."

"What's a... bazinga?" He looked like he was regretting asking.

"You wouldn't understand, you posh folk don't watch _'The Big Bang Theory'_." I leaned my head against my arms, which were laid on the bar counter. "Why did my father had to get attacked by wolves?"

"Wolves killed your father?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah," I shrugged, then shook my head, frowning at myself. "Why am I being so depressing? I'm not even drunk."

"Maybe you just need to talk about it," he shrugged, not really bothered.

"I'm fine," I shook my head, standing up, wobbling on the heels. "Urgh, I hate heels."

"You should get some therapy."

I snorted. "Excuse me?"

"You have some major issues kid."

"And you need to have a shower old geezer," I rose an eye brow, smirking at his affronted look before walking off.

I looked down as I walked out the house and in the garden glowering at a spider that was on a bench that I was about to sit on, narrowing my eyes in a predatory, hawk, panther kinda way. Or at least I hoped it looked like that and not like I was being forced to squint or anything, god that would just be embarrassing.

"You look like you're constipated."

My eyes snapped towards the voice, I saw that vamp guy from earlier. Uh-oh. Hide yo kids, hide ya wife!

My brain finally registered the words that he said to me.

My mouth basically dropped.

The nerve!

"Now what is the demented human doing?" A woman next to him muttered, an amused smirk on her lips.

"Catching flies possibly, wouldn't be surprised," the earlier vamp guy replied. "Humans are vermin, what they eat is most likely vermin."

Oh fuck no.

"Excuse me?" I placed a hand on my hip, giving her the gangsta 'the hell you just didn't!' look. This is my turf bitch! Fangs or not, I ain't gonna take that shit!

Swearing a lot today...

"Is she hard of hearing or something?" A new voice said, accent was British. I turned around, seeing a black haired vampire there.

"Yo, you on my turf," I poked his chest to stress my point, glaring at him. "This here is my land. I'll make your fangs my new earrings if you talk to me like that prick, you, mate, better learn some god damned manners!"

Yeah... take that.

"I advise that you take your filthy little finger off me human," he sneered. "Right now would be sufficient."

"Listen mate," I said, trying to control my anger, my self-control was wavering. "I'm gonna ask this nicely." I smiled sweetly. "Would you kindly-" I changed my nice tone to a low and aggressive one with attitude. "Fuck off!"

"Mmm," the woman said, eyeing my body. I felt like she was raping me with her eyes. "I like this one, a lot of fire in her... wonder how she tastes..."

"And I wonder when you'll take a shower," I remarked, sticking my nose in the air as I did an impression of Judith, she sneered at the insult. "God, I wondered what that smell was. Awful really. All of you."

They all hissed at me angrily, their fangs popping out, I scratched my rub nervously. Shit, I just can't shut my damned mouth can I?

"I call first dibs," the woman said, sniffing me, I sent her an incredulous look.

"No fair Darla, you always get first dibs," the vamp guy from earlier whined.

"Don't act like a baby Dale." Dale rolled his eyes, exchanging at glance with the British prick.

"I think I should get first dibs," the British prick said.

"I think you should all shut up because I'll go all Buffy on you and give you all a right out arse kicking," I spoke, they all looked at me sharply. "Stay away from the neck, I may look tasty, but I'll taste like mud. You'll regret it."

"I'm going to have to call your bluff darling," Darla said, looking at a specific spot on my neck.

"How about we talk about this over a nice cuppa? Eh?" I asked, backing away now as they started to walk towards me. "No? How about poker? I could beat you all blind folded."

"Raincheck," Dale smirked, Darla blurred behind me and grabbed my shoulders, brushing away my hair to reveal my smooth tempting neck, shit, shit, shit, bugger, bugger, bugger.

"Hey!" I yelped, slipping from her grasp, glaring at all of them and crossing my arms over my chest once I shoved my hair on my neck to hide it. "Keep your fifthly little kitty fangs off me."

They all hissed, moving closer, closer, closer...

"Enough."

I jumped in surprise at the new voice, it sounded full of authority stern, a little angry but calm. I glanced at all the three vampires who obeyed instantly, they blurred inside the house and I got a good look at the person who just saved my arse.

He looked near enough seventeen and was a little taller than me, by a few inches. His eyes were a kind blue, but somehow ancient. His very pale complexion made his dark hair looked black, his clothes were white, like he was a fucking angel sent by god to protect me. Oh the hilarity and stupidity of the idea. Maybe god really didn't want me dead. He looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

...

"I was just about to be freaking vampire bait," I rose an eye brow with a scowl. "And your freaking _asking if I'm freaking alright?_" Before he could open his mouth again I shrugged and grinned at him, my annoyed and hostile tone turning normal. "I'm great actually, thanks for asking."

He blinked, but didn't changed the concerned aura. He seemed to think I was hysterical or something, he certainly kept his distance, as if he thought I was afraid. The fact that he was a vampire wasn't lost on me, but he saved my life, he was an okay bloke in my books. Ya know... unless he saved me from them to eat me for himself or something. _Yikes_. "Are you sure?"

"Hey," I said, walking towards him, he wore an unreadable expression, standing absolutely still, like he was an Angel of death or something. That titled without a doubt suited his appearance. Maybe he was like Blade, maybe he was a vampire vampire hunter or a slayer even though he was a vampire.

Did that make sense?

I swear that bar tender spiked my drink...

"You saved my life," I continued, sparing him a grin. "So cheers mate."

He stared for a moment, I swear I saw something in his eyes but it was gone before I could confirm what it was. He simply nodded and gave me a polite smile before he started to walk off.

"Hey!" I said, jogging up to him, he stopped in his tracks, eyes questioning as he turned to face me once more. "Can I at least know your name?"

His stunning pale blue eyes locked with mine and he sent me a small faint smile, slight amusement twinkling in his eyes. Although it wasn't the dark mirth that was in my nearly-attackers eyes. It was warm, genuine. Kind. "Godric."

"Thanks," before I could register what was happening, my body worked on it's own, bringing him into a grateful hug. He froze, still as a statue. Now I felt stupid. Yeah, just hug a fucking vampire Katerina. He probably just pitied you or was friends with my grandmother. It wouldn't look good for her if her granddaughter was eaten by an undead trio on he-

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! He's hugging me back! A fucking vampire is hugging me back!

I never thought the day one come.

...Shit... now I had to eat a hat.

"Anyway, thanks," I said... again, before pulling away from the hug, he sent me a kind polite smile, bowing his head slightly. A VAMPIRE BOWED HIS HEAD AND HUGGED ME!

Fuck, I _really_ had to eat a hat now.

I really gotta find something else to say rather then: _if that happens I'll eat a hat._

"Again, thanks you," I grinned. "Godric."

He nodded again, smiling. "Take care of yourself." Here he sent me a little smirk. "And try not to insult more vampires."

"Heh," I chuckled nervously. "Right. Bye Godric."

"Goodbye..." He trailed off, I took that opportunity to tell him my name.

"Katerina Blake," if he recognised my name, he didn't show any sign. I just shrugged and smiled. "Listen, I have to go, I've probably said this a million times already, but thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I heard him say to me softly as I made my way back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I really fucking hated Judith now.

Why? I will fucking tell you why.

She's making me...she's... oh I can't say it...

Oh god...

SHE'S MAKING ME GO DANCE LESSONS! OH THE HORROR!

I was awkwardly standing in a _ballet studio. _She blackmailed me to do this, it was impossible to say no to that bitch, she was making me into something I wasn't. I hated dancing, I couldn't fricking dance! I accidently pushed a poor girl that was near me and she fell over then it was like this cliché comedy where she fell into another girl and she fell into another girl and she fell into another girl etc...

And I can honestly say, it was fucking hilarious. I couldn't help the snickers, the snorts, then the full out blown laughter that escaped my lips. I couldn't hold it in, it was fucking funny.

Until the teacher made me dance in front of everybody.

Then they freaking laughed at _me_.

Bitches...

Normally I wouldn't give a shit what they thought, but all their eyes on me was just making me self-concious. Judging, labelling me as the loser of the ballet studio. I was the awkward klutz. I already heard a bitch call me that. If that wasn't enough, at the end of the session when my grandmother picked me up, the teacher told her that she was kicking me out, that I wasn't good enough since it was this special fucking ballet school for '_spolied little brats who act like mini version's of Paris fucking Hilton'_ of course she didn't really say that, but let's pretend that shall we?

So anyway, Judith said she was disappointed in me, but I was born a disappointment for everybody in my family and every body around me. the only company I had was my faithful companion Alfred (Joseph) and I hardly even saw him.

She said that I either find something fucking graceful to do or she'd burn the will. With her judging gaze. All these glares and 'I'M JUDGING YOU' glances were making me feel like freaking Howard Wolowit's being looked down upon by Sheldon Cooper because I didn't have a Ph.D.

So she dropped me off to her over the top estate and told me to find something 'fancy' and something she could be proud off.

I thought about playing the piano, since I used to play with my dad half the time, but just looking at it was impossible and painful. It reminded me of the days when dad and I played, when he sung to my mum who wasn't snobby like grandmother until she got a whiff of the money. She turned into a spoiled bitch who didn't give a shit about anybody but herself and the money.

That was one of the reasons I hated money, because I didn't want to become like them, power and money hungry. I was being controlled by Judith because of the will, but I refused to become anything like her. I didn't want any money, I just wanted to travel the world, read my books and paint-

Paint! That's it! She wanted me to do something fancy and something I could be passionate about. Well I loved to paint and draw! That could actually work, I could paint and draw all I wanted and she would be a happy bitch and brag about her granddaughter being an awesome painter! Excellent.

Although I didn't think my paintings were all that good, I loved to do it, I loved to catch the essence of the beauty around me (whoa, where did that come from?) and I loved everything about it, mixing the colours, bringing a piece of art to life.

I haven't felt this excited for a while.

I felt a little guilty and sad that I couldn't share this with my father.

It was pathetic of me really, my only friend being my dad, but he was the best thing that ever happened in my life. I bet it was something similar to the bond between the vamp's and their makers. I heard rumours, considering some girls at my old school were fangbangers and they apparently knew everything about their masters.

Urgh, I would hate to be controlled by a vampire. Or _anybody_ for that matter.

Yeah Judith you old hag from hell, I was talking about you.

Bitch.

Hag.

Money whore.

"Katerina! We have a guest! Get dressed accordingly."

"Yes your fucking highness!" I shouted back at her, hey, just because I had to do as my told didn't mean I was going to be nice about it.

"Just get dressed!"

I scoffed and muttered, "Old Hag from hell."

A sigh of annoyance escaped me, I hated it when we had guests, I really loathed the idea because I had to act all fancy and snob like, like Judith.

I made my way over to my wardrobe, getting this thing over with. I flipped through the white over the top dresses, thinking of wedding's, how many did this old hag think I was going to have? I skipped through the hot pink ones, yuk, too pink. Too green, too orange, ew, I despised orange. Oh, this would do.

I picked out the light blue dress and brushed my hair before slipping it on, I spared at glance at the clock, seeing it was still day light, good no vampires. Thank god for that. I couldn't deal with more fangers.

Was that a racist term to vampires? Fangers? I mean they couldn't help the fact they had fangs.

I squinted at the door in disbelief, why the fuck was I thinking about this again?

"Katerina!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" I lowered my voice so she couldn't hear me. "Fucking hag."

When I got to the wide stairs, I saw a sweet old plump lady at the door, her white hair was down to her waist, her blue eyes twinkled and she wore a warm smile. My grandmother was _SMILING_. Holy shit take cover! It's the end of the fucking world!

"Katerina, this is Adele Stackhouse, my old family friend," Judith said, I actually saw the kind smile she sent Adele and my mouth dropped, I eyed Judith in disbelief.

"Are you on crack?"

"Katerina!" Judith gasped, appalled.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You aren't the nicest person in the world."

"Ignore her manners Adele," Judith waved her hand in my direction, was that a dismissal? Could I go back up the fucking stairs now and change even though I _just_ changed into this dress. Which wasn't as comfortable as I thought it would be.

Ichy...

Will power, remember Kat? Mind over matter...

Sod it.

I scratched my hip and then my legs then my arse when Judith wasn't looking and then stood up straight quickly when she turned and sent her an innocent smile. She narrowed her eyes, obviously suspecting me but turned back to Adele and I sighed in relief when I scratched a spot on my back.

"Adele, this is my granddaughter, she's from England and it's my job to transfer her into a young lady," I snorted and Judith glared at me. "As you can see this is going to be a difficult job."

"Hey!"

She ignored me, then turned to Adele. "The reason I need you, my friend, is to teach her how to eat properly."

"I do eat properly," I scrunched up my nose at the insult.

"You eat like you were raised by wolves," Judith sneered, my mouth dropped. "Which is partly true, your father was quite the wild man."

"Hey-"

"I would also like you to introduce Sookie to her," Judith smiled at the mention of this so called '_Sookie_' and it made me feel like I was just a piece of trash. I mean, hello? Your granddaughter that hates you even though that hurt was standing right in front of you? "Her... cheerfulness may influence her and get rid of those little negative streaks she gets from her father."

"Uh, I'm not a goth," gave her a 'duh' glare. "I may not act like puppies and sunshine, thank god, but I'm not all doom and gloom. I'm just a little bit of a pessimist."

"A happier person is a politer one," she rose an eye brow.

"What?" I squinted my eyes at her. "Are you idiotic or something? I just hear this stupid bird caw every you open your mouth. I _don't_ need a make-over love, I certainly don't wanna meet this Snokie. What the hell kind of name is that anyway?" I swatted my hand in the old lady's direction. Yes, I was bold, I didn't hide the truth from people. "No offence or anything, but seriously? It sounds like some mystical creature. Honest to god, were her parents trying to get her bullied?"

"Katerina if you wish for the will to stayed the way it is, I suggest that you shut your mouth right now." Judith growled, I rolled my eyes. Yeah that's right bitch, I'm a bold bitch with attitude.

"Whatever," I waved my hands in dismissal. "Where's this Snookie anyway?"

"It's Sookie dear," Adele said, acting like she didn't hear my offending rant. Kind woman, too bad she's friends with Judith. I was acting like a spoiled bold bitch, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Any friend of Judith's _wasn't_a friend of mine.

"You will be visiting Adele's home every day," Judith announced, my mouth dropped. "No buts. Besides, think of this as a break from me. God knows I need a break from you."

"Well, when you put it that way," I shrugged, picking up my dress, revealing the white converse's underneath, Judith didn't notice as I walked towards Adele. My saviour from this place. My fucking guardian angel. Though I'd miss Joseph. My Alfred.

"Come on dear," Adele said, leading me outside, I waved good bye when I saw Joseph and he smiled, sending me a wave. GOODBYE ALFRED! WE WILL MEET AGAIN!

Of course we will, I'm coming back later.

"So where's the car?" I looked around wondrously.

"There's no car hon," her eyes twinkled.

...

"So we're _walking_ there?" I gaped at her.

"We have feet, we might as well use them."

...

"But I'm wearing a dress!" I whined, stumbling over my dress pointedly. "I can't walk in a dress!"

"It's either that dear or you stay here with Judith," she smiled knowingly as I picked up my pace with her. What was it with the fucking bloody old ladies blackmailing me...

* * *

><p>"I'm Sookie!"<p>

"Hi Snookie,"

I waved my hand dismissively, trying my best to ignore the hyper active cheerful voice as I started looking around the house, it wasn't bad, it actually reminded me of a house I stayed in with my dad once.

"It's Sookie,"

"Whatever," I shrugged, walking pass her and in the house, Adele followed in behind us. It turned out that the walk was only ten minutes. Shockingly. I thought it'd be an hour or something.

"I love your dress!"

Was this chick a blimmin' cheerleader or something? Very perky and annoying enough to be one... I didn't have a good experience with cheerleaders... hated them then, hated them now.

"Oh I was a cheerleader! It was great!" I blinked and looked over towards her, it was like Snookie just read my mind. Freaky. What was she? The female version of Edward pansy Cullen? "I'm a waitress."

...

Fucking creepy I tell you.

"Your Alexander Blake's daughter weren't you?"

Hold the fuck up.

She knew my _dad_?

I span around, narrowing my eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Gran told me," she smiled at me with a big Cheshire grin. My 'Crazy psychopathic stalker alert' scanner was going off the charts here... "Plus I've seen your family names on google." She admitted sheepishly. Aha! So she was a stalker! "She also told me you had temper issues-"

"I don't have temper issues!" I shouted, glaring at her, my blood boiled. Who the fuck gave her a right to know things about me? Why was she so fucking perky? It was fucking annoyed. She had no bloody right to look me up on google.

"I'm sure you don't," she quickly said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Hm," I grunted and turned away from her. She was acting so... perky and annoying. So polite and innocent. It was endearing to everybody else I bet. I bet just about everybody loved her. I bet the guys were pussy whipped. I've met somebody like her before. We did _not_ get on well.

She was in the fangbangers slut group now. Cara.

We used to be friends. She was exactly like Snookie here until the vampires came out of the coffin and she began bumping uglies with one of them. We weren't best friends in the whole wide world, we just talked some, hung out with me and my dad right before she 'went over to the darkside' and I bet there wasn't even any cookies.

"Fangbangers aren't that bad ya know, or vampires." She suddenly said, I frowned, no fucking way that was a co-inky-dink. It was freaky, but my own special talent was freaky myself, plus vampires were real so why couldn't mind readers be real?

Wait a minute.

So she was a mind reader?

And she was... reading my mind?

"Get out of my head!" I shouted angrily, glowering at her. "Stop brain-raping me!"

"How-how did you know?" Snookie looked at me in surprise.

"It's no secret when you keep answering the questions in my mind," I scowled at her.

"O-oh," she said in realization, then sent me an apologetic 'innocent' smile. "Sorry, it gets out of hand and I can't control it sometimes."

"_Bulltshit,_" I thought to myself, she narrowed her eyes.

"There's no need for y'all to be outright rude," she placed her hands on her hips.

"You a _such_ a damned hypocrite," I snapped, feeling hysterical. I mean, hello? Yeah hi, hello, I just found out fucking _mind readers_ exist. The vampire stage was overwhelming enough, now there's blimmin' mind readers too? I earned the fucking right to be fucking hysterical.

Swearing a lot now'a days...

I shouldn't be surprised really, I mean, with what I could do an all. It didn't really come in handy, since I couldn't control it when I wanted. The meanings behind it was blurry. The whole thing was hard to understand. I never asked my dad about it, everybody thought I was a freak enough. Wasn't it enough? I didn't want dad to know what kind of freak I was.

"What are you talking about?" She squinted her eyes at me, confused.

"You're giving me a lecture on being rude yet you're invading my privacy and reading my_ god damned_ _mind! you stupid bitch!_" I yelled at her, her brown eyes watered angirly and upset and I felt awkward and guilt flood through me. Great, a crying girl. I was awkward around criers. "What are you doing? Stop that."

"You have no right to tell me I'm being rude, you were being rude to me first," she glared through her tears, I sighed and cursed in annoyance. "I thought we would be good friends. But you're being horrible. You don't even know me."

Fucking god damned brat...

"What do you want? An apology?" I winced at the idea, but I _hated_ being around crying people. I was awkward in the comforting area. Plus, Snookie was an ugly crier.

God damned ugly I tell you.

"...If it's not too much to ask," her tone changed, into a softer one.

"Fine," I paused. "I do a lot of things I don't have to... and say some things that I don't have to say..."

There.

Snookie stared at me when I became silent, an amused glint in her eyes. "That's your definition of an apology?"

I shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

"Wow," Snookie said with a small amused smile. "Good enough."

"Snookie?"

"_Sookie_,"

"Whatever," I waved a hand, I didn't give a fuck what her name was. I supposed I had to be..._polite_ (insert shudder here) to the fucking brat otherwise I'd get into trouble with Judith. "I'll... _try_ to be... uh... I won't... uh... be rude _all_ the time. Okay? I'm not guaranteeing I'm going to be civil. Because this is who I am. But if you do your Edward Cullen shit on me again I ain't gonna motherfucking take it alright?"

"Deal," she giggled. "You remind me of somebody."

"Well I gotta meet this person," I smirked, whoever she was, I'd get on with somebody like me.

"You know what?" She smiled wider now, I cringed at how crazy stalkerish it looked but put up with it. "Let's go meet her now. She works in Merlotte's. I'm feeling hungry anyway."

"Now?" I looked out at the night air, where vampires roamed and stalked innocent little people (snicker, _little people_. When I say it like that it reminds me of ants, random but true) and ripped into their throats.

I promised Godric that I wouldn't insult any vampires if they came near me.

I doubted that he would come to my rescue twice...

But... _food_.

My mouth watered thinking about it.

"To the batmobile!" I exclaimed, Snookie jumped in surprise and I ran outside.

_Fooooooooooooooooooooooooood_.

* * *

><p><strong>If Snookie is a bit OOC I apologize. I don't like her half the time, she's a mary-sue. Every man there and supernatural creature is either pussy whipped or they want her blood. My feelings about her are clouding my judgement. <strong>

**Please forgive me. I'll make her more Snookie like in the next chapter. **

**God, I'm listening to bloody depressing but lovely music. Fucking beautiful.**

**So dudes and dudette's, thanks very much for the reviews! You've made me as chuffed as nuts and I'm writing the next chapter as we speak- or well, as I type and your read this. **

**;)**

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**~Elle**


	5. Chapter 5

My mouth was practically watering by the time I had stepped into Merlotte's, I didn't really care about how the place looked, hey, I had some standards, but I was laid-back, didn't give a fuck, just wanted the food.

_Foood_.

My stomach growled very loudly when I caught another whiff of something, chips? Burger? Meat? Well, whatever it was, it smelt like it was fucking delicious. I never wanted food so much in my entire life. I wanted it, I _needed_ it.

People seemed to glance at me when my stomach gave another huge growl and I scoffed at them, holding up my arms with a 'wtf' look on my face. "Yeah? My stomach growled. Get over it! It's called me being hungry! Look away you fucking nosy pricks!"

They all wore affronted looks and I grunted, that was better. Fucking nosy people...

"They're always nosy," Snookie said, walking pass me, she sent me her infamous kind grin, but I didn't return it. I knew her game, she was trying to make buddy buddy with me. Well bitch, if you're reading my mind, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD SNOOKIE!

She flinched from the volume that my mental voice yelled at at and I huffed. Good, stay out of my fucking head. I hate my brain being raped all the time. It was fucking infuriating.

God I was swearing a lot today wasn't I?

"Sookie, glad you're here," I looked over at Snookie and saw a guy with shaggy brown hair with slight grey streaks and blue eyes looking at Snookie with a look of puppy love. Oh fucking Jesus Christ, was there not _one_ man that wasn't pussy whipped by Snookie? "The tables are packed and we need more help."

"No problem Sam," she sent him a sweet smile, that gap in her teeth showing. He grinned at her, obviously _liking_ her. I eyed them in disbelief, feeling ready to puke. She glanced over at me. "Oh, Sam, this is-"

"I can talk for myself," I cut in, raising an eye brow at her, I turned to this 'Sam' and smirked. "Katerina Blake at your service. You may call me Katt, I also have decided two 'T's is sufficient instead of one because I'm different. So if you ever have to write down my name. It's spelled K-A-T-T."

He grinned slightly in amusement and shook my hand when I held it out to him. "Oh well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sam Merlotte."

"The owner of this establishment," I nodded in acknowledged, then I realized something, he was also responsible for hiring a great chef. I got another whiff of the food. "Oh my god I need food! Snookie! Buy me food!"

"_Sookie_," she growled slightly, I sent her an incredolous look.

"Whatever! I need food!"

She sighed, forgiving me quickly just because she was just sickeningly perfect. She grinned warmly at me then Sam before literally _skipping_ of. Jesus fucking hell, what the frak? Was she a bloody fairy or a teletubbie or something? How the fuck was she so cheery? She was like something from fucking Cbeebies!

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket and I blinked twice in confusion before taking it out, I was about to say excuse me to Sam but I had saw that Sam had gone off, because apparently I wasn't interesting enough company. Oh then, fuck him! Jeez, was everybody so rude around here?

"Katerina Blake's phone," I answered, then noticed nobody ever said hello these days so I thought I'd be original by being unoriginal. Perfect wasn't it? I talked again before the person had a chance to talk. "Hello?"

"Katherine," I heard my mother's voice and nearly choked on my saliva.

"The fuck are you calling for?"

"Charming."

"Indeed, I am exceedingly so." I rolled my eyes.

"I am calling because I miss you," she said and I nearly burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I seem to be having trouble hearing you," I replied to her, looking at my nails as I sat down on a stool. "I'm getting a lot of _bullshit_ on this line."

"Katherine, stop being rude-"

"Oh," I sniggered, using her extremely posh tone that she had somehow adopted instead of my normal British rockstar accent that I used with my father. Oh the good old days. "Why of course mother, what kind of daughter would I be if I talked to you so horribly after you shipped me off to spend the rest of my time to be blackmailed by a lovely old-" here I lost the posh tone. "-Fucking hag from hell."

"Katherine!"

"Katerina, actually," I corrected. "Honestly, I would have thought my own spoiled bitch of a mother would at least remember my name."

"Katherine stop being so... so-"

"Like dad?" I scowled, clenching my jaw. I heard silence on the other end of the line. Then a sigh.

"Come home."

"Again, getting bullshit on the phone,"I scoffed. "Sorry maybe I should just talk to you later-"

"Katherine, Marcus wants to apologize."

...

...?...

...

...

"_Really _now?" I smirked smugly, leaning my elbows on the counter surface, I saw the pretty black girl behind the counter look at me with an unimpressed raised eye brow, I just grinned at her. "Now _that_ would be very entertaining to see. Would he be begging and on his knees?"

"I could arrange that."

"Hm," I grunted, pushing my eye brows together. "I _do _wonder..."

"What?"

"I wonder if anything else other than complete bullshit can come out your mouth," I rolled my eyes at her aggravated sigh.

"I'm not lying, please, just come home and it will be proven to you, he will even give you your inheritance."

"Now, I just find that hard to believe," I snarled, standing up. "And how many more times do I have to say I don't want the fucking money? I'm getting my father's will back, then I'll send you all a bag of fucking dog shit on fire so that you can all enjoy the same treatment that you've been giving me."

"We only want what's best for you-"

"No," I cut her off rudely. "You want me to marry off to some old geezer so I can make all you greedy sods happy with even more money than we need. I. Don't. Want. The. Money. And I'm not a damned whore. So bugger off. All of you."

"Katherine, please." I heard the desperation in her voice and narrowed my eyes.

"Give me _one_ reason I should come back," I spat. "One reason I should have to endure your revolting presence after what you've done to me. Are you in trouble? Is that it? Because I don't give a fuck, you can die." It was harsh, but I didn't. "I seriously can't be bothered to care about you anymore."

"Well," I heard another voice from the other side of the line that wasn't my mother at _all_. "That's harsh."

"And who might you be oh so mysterious voice?" I rose an eye brow.

"Chris Wood." He answered, then paused. "I'm one of the police officer's that _doesn't_ think your father's death was by an animal."

...

I seriously didn't know how to fucking react to that.

"Well then," I swallowed thickly. "Would you care to explain your perspective on the cause of my father's death?"

"Not over the phone."

"Then you should come here mate," I told him, then glanced around. "Dandy little place, think you'll fit right in."

"Impossible, you need to come here."

"Back to England?" I scoffed. Then how was I supposed to kiss Judith's arse and get the will back? "You know, at first I didn't wanna leave, but now, I think I'll stay here. Lovely weather and everything."

"Please, Miss Blake." He said. "We need to discus your father-"

"Then come here," I said sternly, stubbornly. I was determined for him to come here instead of the other way around. I did what I wanted, I didn't do as my told. I was the fucking rebel. I was the fucking badass rebel who didn't play by the boring old rules.

It was silent until I heard harsh whispering and then a, "Fine. There's a vampire bar, the owner is part of this investigation anyway since he knew your father, so we can all have a meeting. Meet me there on in two days at seven, you can do that can't you? Oh and the password is your middle name."

I was gaping and I didn't realise that he had hung up until Snookie tapped my shoulder with a sandwich on a plate. I blinked twice and glared at the phone, fucking vampires, you can never escape them.

And a _sandwich_? REALLY? SNOOKIE? REALLY?

I wanted meatballs! I came here to eat something you can't eat at home!

I snatched the sandwich anyway, munching on it like a wild wolf and flipping the people who stared at me in disgust off. After I was finished, I made Snookie take me home then thought about this 'meeting' and how I was going to do this.

* * *

><p>It had been two days, and now it was seven o'clock. I was waiting outside of this so called vampire bar '<em>Fangtasia<em>' and raising my eye brow. Seriously? _Fang_-tasia? How unoriginal. Then there was the motto, it might has well have been something like 'come over to the darkside, we have cookies!' or something.

After my map search on google, I managed to get a cab to Fantasia. But once I stepped out, I saw a big line of fangbangers and realised how underdressed I was. But right that second? I couldn't give a simple fuck. I just wanted to meet the owner of this so called vampire bar and get this meeting over and done with.

I walked pass the line of people like I owned the place and stopped in front of the blonde vampire asking for ID. "Hey, Katerina Blake here to see the owner of this vamp bar." I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the other people complaining that I pushed in front and turned around.

"Yeah, hi, hello." I greeted the crowd, then pretended to look in my pockets and pulled out my middle fingers on both hand, giving them an irritated glare. "Fuck off you nosy little buggers! I have an appointment!"

"Bitch!" One of them called out.

"Oh it's on like donkey kong," I started to roll up my sleeves and walk towards him but the blonde vampire stepped in front of me with a bored raised eye brow.

"Go on in," she smirked slightly, eyes looking at my clothes and undressing me with her pretty blue eyes. I shifted, uncomfortable. "Good luck getting out."

"Thank you," I smirked right back at her and then flipped the fangbangers the middle finger over my shoulder as I walked in. I caught curious and disgusted glances, I rolled my eyes. Yeah. Fuck off? It's a free country.

When I looked around, I eventually saw the big throne and practically scoffed and smirked in amusement. I walked towards him boldly, pushing other fangbangers out the way. He turned his bored gaze to me, watching as I approached and waited for me to probably bow down to his feet or some shit but I just cocked out my hip and placed a hand on it, raising an impatient eye brow.

"Yeah, hey," I greeted. "I'm Katerina Blake. Some douche bag set up a meeting? His name is Chris Wood. Idiot cop? You know him."

His icy blue eyes examined me like I was a science project, seriously it felt as though he was looking at me through a mircoscope. I ignored his prying gaze and took my own time to examine him.

He was sitting down, but I could tell he was very tall. His blonde hair was long, cut to his shoulders. He reminded me of a Viking in some way, especially when he stood up. The guy towered over me since I was only 5'6. I had to tilt my head back slightly to look him in the eye. He was really tall, his icy eyes felt penetrating, cold as they looked at me.

"What's the password?"

I blinked at his husky deep voice, it was kind of... sexy. Even I had to admit that, didn't mean I liked it though. I could tell I wasn't going to like him, and I'd be damned if he liked me anyway. He was a vampire, I was a human. It wasn't like we were going to be Bonnie and Clyde. Pinky and the Brain. Harry and Ron. Batman and Robin. Joseph already had that spot.

I then realised he had asked me again and I blinked twice, rubbing my forehead. Something about my name? Middle name. "Uh, something to do with my middle name I think: Elise."

"This way," he instructed after eyeing me again, walking towards somewhere, I followed him, glaring at more prying gazes in annoyance. They mostly looked away, but the vampires weren't intimidated in the least, didn't expect as much. I was a human, they were vampires. I was prey, they were predators.

I doubted that Godric would come running. I hardly knew the guy and I doubted he would take pity on my twice. Still, I wanted to thank him again, I owed him a debt for saving my stupid arse.

We walked into his office and the black wearing blonde Viking sat behind his desk, feet resting on his desk in a laid-back position. I then saw another guy that definitely was human. Brown hair, tan, hazel eyes, stubble, gun in holster.

"Mr. Wood I presume?" I asked with a raised eye brow, he nodded, holding out his hand to me. I eyed it like I was some holier than thou bitch, like he was a disease. He awkwardly took his hand back as I stared at him intently. "Listen mate, you better bloody 'av something on my father. Otherwise you just took 30 minutes of my life that I can never get back."

"Miss Blake, take a seat," Chris Wood told me, I noticed the owner of the club just staring at me intensely, as if he was trying to read me or something. His eyes were narrowed in an icy gaze. It unnerved me slightly, but I shrugged him off.

I didn't do as I was told, I just gazed at Chris Wood defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest, raising an impatient eye brow at him. To my surprise, dark, tall and handsome over there spoke.

"Miss Blake, I have much other important matters to attend," he sent me a slight glare, causing me to raise my eye brows. Wow, was this guy on his period or something? Sure seemed like it. Could vampires even get periods? "So please, sit down. You are wasting my time."

"Well," I said, turning my narrowed annoyed gaze on him. _"You_ are wasting _my_ time Mr-I'm-on-my-period-and-I'm-being-a-moody-bitch. So somebody better say something about my father or I'm just gonna leave."

I jumped a little when his fangs popped out, he smirked and chuckled before his gaze turned into an intimidating cold glare, I felt my heart skip a beat since I was a bundle of nerves, but returned his glare. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I won't try, I'll do much better. I'll _succeed_." I smirked right back at him.

"Okay, Katerina." Chris Wood got my attention, I scowled, reluctantly turning my questioning gaze on him. "You are aware Alexander Blake, your father, was in the middle of a business deal with Mr. Northman here?"

"No, I bloody well wasn't," I replied, my expression turning into that of a determined one, I flicked my hair out of my face. "So somebody better explain what the fuck was going on and who the hell would kill my father. Because I _will_ kill the motherfucker painfully and slowly that dared to kill him."

"I hope you're not serious."

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious Chris Wood. I'm as serious as a fucking heart attack." I near enough sneered, feeling a little sadistic. "So if you don't tell me what you know in ten seconds, well. Let's just say I hope you didn't have plans to reproduce in future."

He paled slightly, clearing his throat. "Right. Well. Mr. Northman, would you like to tell Miss Blake what Alexander last said to you?"

"He asked for a money loan," Northman said once I had turned my questioning gaze towards him. I felt myself pale. Why did he need a money loan? We- well- our family had loads of money that they could have given him. Urgh, dad and his stupid pride. "I gave him some money on one condition."

"What was that?"

He glanced at Chris Wood, but the man seemed to be pretending not to listen. Mr. Northman stood up and picked up a piece of paper, he put it on the desk and beckoned me to come forward with his finger. I sent Chris Wood a confused glance before walking towards him.

"Miss Blake," I looked up at Northman, his eyes stared intensely into my own. "This contract means that you will tell _nobody_ about what I'm about to tell you. Sign it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, then looked at the contract. My eyes skimmed over the words, I was no lawyer, but I understood that I should read every line very carefully before signing something a manipulative liar would give to me. He just seemed the type and I didn't trust vampires.

I picked up the pen and sign my name, before turning to Mr. Northman with my eye brows raised questioningly when he stayed silent, his eyes still gazing at me coldly. "So? You gonna tell me?"

"I told your father to sell V."

Uh...

"Oh," I muttered, swallowing thickly and looking down at my feet. V was vampire's blood. I knew that. But that was a story for another time. For now, I had to stop myself from yelling, from bloody slaughtering this man-this predatory creature of the night- right in front of me.

"How do you know about V?" His tome was demanding, eyes even colder than before. I stumbled backwards when his fangs flashed out again, feeling myself fall back into a chair. His hands placed themselves on the chair's arm rests and he leaned down, forward and towards my face. He was inches from my face as he near enough growled, "Did your father tell you?"

I guess he expected me to ask what V was, being a clueless human with a blunt mouth an all. I clenched my jaw, eyes hard as I returned Northman's glare.

"Mr. Northman-" Chris Wood tried to speak now, but the blonde Viking cut him off, practically snarling.

"Did your father tell you about V?"

"No." I snapped, he didn't changed his terrifying demeanour. "The reason I know about V isn't because of my father. Trust me. I'm not lying. The reason I know about it is another story for another time. I want to know about my father."

His terrifying demeanour suddenly changed dramatically, was this guy bi-polar or something? His eyes suddenly looked entrancing, it felt weird, his fangs were still out but it looked as though he was being friendly. To summarize it all out, I was a little fucking freaked out.

"How do you know about V?" He asked softly, kindly. I suppose he thought his expression was warm and inviting. But I just stared at the guy, he looked confused for a moment and I opened my mouth only to say:

"Bugger off mate."

His eyes narrowed at me almost in outrage, but I saw the curiosity and wonder in them as he eyed me. I shifted in the seat, fucking uncomfortable. I wasn't a show dog, yet he was eyeing me as if I were. I gave him a 'wtf' look and put my hand on his chest, pushing him away. Or at least I tried to, he just gripped my wrist in one big hand and didn't budge.

"What are you?" He asked, eye's locked with mine.

"Damned fucking confused." I answered, glaring at him. "And _uncomfortable_."

I hoped he got the hint that I wanted him to back the fuck off, but apparently he liked making people uncomfortable, because he leaned even more forward. He gripped my other wrist when I tired to push him back, then brushed aside my hair and sniffed my neck. I froze, unsure of how to react.

"Mr. Northman!" Chris Wood interrupting him. "We need her for the investigation."

"Thanks mate," I sarcastically said. "Just thanks for all the bloody compassion in the world. Ya know somebody should give you a medal for most selfish fucking pricks in the world. You fucking little- Mhhpmpmmm!"

Northman had slapped his hand on my face, covering my mouth and stopping me from talking. I waved my arms around frantically when he let go of my wrists but kept me pinned to the chair with his body. I was pointing towards my mouth but he just didn't seem to get the fucking point.

MY MOUTH WAS BEING RAPED HERE!

"Mr. Wood, I would like a word with Miss Blake," Mr. Northman basically ordered him, he looked nervous under his cold gaze and was out of there in a flash. I looked after him with disbelieving eyes.

What the fuck kind of cop was he?

"Now," he said, turning towards me with a devilish grin. "Where were we?"

...

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>If anybody is wondering, this is like just before the True Blood series begins. But don't worry, I'm going to try and make it as original as possible instead of just making Katerina a spectator and using the same dialogue.<strong>

**ERIC'S HERE! YAY!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I treated you with ^_^**

**And I'm doing my best to keep everybody in character. Katerina, Eric, Judith, Kat's mother, the cowardly cop and so on.**

**REVIEEEWWWW**

**They make me happy and keep me motivated to the story. **

**XOXO**

**~Elle**


End file.
